symphonatafandomcom-20200213-history
Kaguya Layla
(Glowing) | eye color= | family= Unnamed parents | home= Tokyo, Japan | jpnvoice= Wada Ayaka | engvoice= Luci Christian | nicknames= Ninja-chama | occupation= Idol Student Ninja (Student) | affiliation= Symphonata Productions Prism Force Nagareboshi Academy | type= Cool | style= Punk and sporty fashion | color= (#005644) }} (輝夜礼等) is one of the main characters of the Symphonata! project and is an idol under Symphonata Productions. She is a descendant of a ninja clan hidden from society until she was allowed to live like a normal girl, still keeping her training as an actual ninja a secret. She is also a star athlete at her school, Nagareboshi Academy, acing at most sports and soccer is her specialty. She is a first year middle school student there, placed in Class B. Her catchphrase is "Let's ninja" (レッツ忍者 rettsu ninja) and is usually followed by her saying a ninja technique. Biography Kaguya Layla comes from a family line of skilled ninjas and has a strong body matching that of an athlete. Friendly and tomboyish, she is determined to master the ways of the ninja and an idol. Her ninja techniques can come in handy, not for assassinations but for pushing bad guys who violate rules. Character Description Appearance Layla has dark blue, feminine eyes with a slant. Her long, dark viridian-colored hair is worn in a ponytail from the top of her head with a straightened bottom. Her short bangs and forelocks are straightened with a small curl on end. Personality Layla is a carefree and optimistic girl who is curious about almost anything. She has a tomboyish aura and is quite friendly and open for a ninja. She also has a hard time reading the atmosphere. Hobbies and Skills Layla is skilled at performing Ninjutsu and using ninja weapons (shurikens, daggers, etc.,). Like Mikan, she is good at sports, especially at soccer and tchoukball. She is a member of Nagareboshi Academy's soccer team and captain of it's tchoukball team. Series Description History and Background Layla was born in a family line of ninjas. Her parents are unknown so she lives with her grandmother who was once a kunoichi and currently acts as her trainer. When she reached her sixth birthday, she learned that her parents were leaders of a hidden ninja village so she won't be able to see them any time soon. When she became ten years old, her grandmother decided to expose her and enrolled her in a normal school. She does her training in secret. Relationships Covered Songs Name Etymology Kaguya (輝夜): Kagayaku (輝く) means to sparkle and yoru (夜) means night. It is also a reference to Kaguya-hime a character in the 10th century Japanese fictional prose narrative, The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter. Layla (礼等): Rei (礼) means salute, bow or expression of gratitude. Ra (等) means so forth or similar. Trivia *Everyone is aware that Layla is a ninja, only thinking that she became one for fun and doesn't know about her family background at all. Category:Members of Prism Force Category:Cool Idols Category:Idol Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Aquarius Category:January Births